1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal traps, and more particularly concerns a live animal trap having a simple and reliable triggering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, although most animal traps have generally served their intended purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture; PA1 2. They have been unreliable in operation; PA1 3. They have been difficult to handle because of their weight or construction; PA1 4. They have been difficult to set because of their construction and, in some cases, have been dangerous to the user in setting them because of a sensitive setting mechanism which can release the trap while being handled by the user; and/or PA1 5. They have been so constructed as to require the handling of a dead animal caught therein if the trap is to be reused.
Various types of live animal traps have earlier been disclosed which utilize an enclosed cage having a door at one or both ends thereof. The door is held in an open position by a trigger mechanism which can be actuated from within the cage. When the animal enters the cage and touches the trip mechanism, the door is caused to close so as to enclose the animal in the trap
Some prior art live animal traps place the trip mechanism near the front of the cage. Consequently, the animal is often not completely within the trap before tripping the door. On many occasions, this results in the door not closing satisfactorily, or injury and/or escape of the animal.
Another disadvantage of many prior art cages is that the linkage means extending from the trip mechanism to the door is often in a position where it will be engaged by the animal accidentally before the animal is completely within the cage. Also, many prior art trip mechanisms involve complicated linkages which do not permit instant release of the door.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices is the difficulty in opening the door after the animal has been trapped inside. In order to release the door to the cage, it is often necessary in prior art devices to place one's hand near the cage where a live animal can scratch or bite.
The aforementioned limitations and disadvantages have been addressed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,700 to Ha discloses a trap having solid walls and a trigger mechanism comprised of a pivoting treadle panel and linkages adapted to effect closure of a trap door. This device, however, does not enable the animal to see and smell the bait contained therein. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,872 and 4,829,701 to Wynn et al. and ImBrogno, respectively, disclose a live animal trap having a treadle panel trigger pivotally linked to a door closure mechanism. Such pivoted treadle arrangements are subject to malfunction when encumbered with snow and ice. Furthermore, prior devices can be triggered by an animal from the outside of the trap or before the animal is completely within the confines of the trap.
The animal trap of the present invention is not subject to the above mentioned disadvantages, and possesses certain advantages not inherent in earlier traps.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an animal trap for capturing an animal of similar dimension in an unharmed condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trap of the foregoing object having a simple and reliable trigger mechanism.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a trap of the aforesaid nature not easily triggered by the animal while outside the trap.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a trap of the aforesaid nature which is not adversely impaired in functionality by inclement weather or debris.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a trap of the aforesaid nature which is durable and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.